


Wet Dream

by Knivergils



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, 亚当, 亚当×夏娃, 原罪兄弟, 夏娃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	

　　半梦半醒的夏娃很不舒服地移动了一下身体。  
　　冷，不是已知的数值也并非数据，竟成了一种无法形容的概念。这具身体很奇怪，既不实用也不耐用，会觉得热会觉得冷会觉得疲倦，亚当受伤的痛苦历历在目，人类为什么要使用这样糟糕的身体？他失去控制般地颤抖起来，手脚本能地伸向近在咫尺的另一具躯体。  
　　亚当的皮肤摸起来很冷，但在柔软的冰冷下方似乎有什么东西吸引着夏娃，他舍不得拿开手，在兄长身躯上缓慢地游走。  
　　手突然被抓住。  
　　“怎么了？”亚当慵懒的声音在黑暗里响起。  
　　夏娃想说冷，可是被亚当抓住的手，他们皮肤接触的那一片区域却暖和了起来。夏娃笑着翻身攀上亚当的身体，趴在亚当胸口，很快，这个糟糕的躯壳就温暖起来。  
　　亚当的核心似乎有些不稳定，不和谐的数据流在他的身体里激荡。夏娃刚要开口，亚当的手环上来将他抱住，右手轻轻地扣着他的后脑勺，缓缓地揉着他才剪短的头发。  
　　像是某种EMP攻击，夏娃感觉自己的核心出了故障。  
　　他不能理解亚当的做法，无法通过网络读取亚当的数据。  
　　几天前，亚当剪短了他的头发，他问他为什么，亚当没有回答。他试图读取亚当的意识，亚当却冷漠地封闭了两人连接的通路，弄不清亚当想做什么，只换来一句轻轻的“坏孩子”。之后亚当拒绝了他所有的通讯请求，一道无形的墙将夏娃隔在线外，他只能远远地看着亚当，用他并不擅长的纷繁复杂的运算去猜测他的兄长在想什么。  
　　好像从那时起，自己的核心就坏掉了，总是发出奇怪的声音。  
　　夏娃咬紧下唇，在亚当怀里颤抖，并非感知寒冷的颤抖，他无法解释这种行为。  
　　恍惚间听觉元件捕捉到一声细不可闻的笑声，夏娃感到下巴被挑了起来，然后温暖柔软的东西覆盖在自己嘴唇上。  
　　核心果然是坏掉了。  
　　好几秒后夏娃才反应过来贴在自己嘴唇上的东西是亚当的嘴唇，网络上狂乱的数据流飞快地涌进他的核心，巨大的过载压力让身体变得滚烫。  
　　亚当把舌头伸进夏娃嘴里，搅动他的，与人类极尽相似的肉体竟开始模仿着分泌名为唾液的液体。亚当露出些许惊诧，眨了眨眼睛，加深了这个吻。  
　　亲密的行为像燃料一样，点燃了无所适从的夏娃，灼热的体温让夏娃神智恍惚，亚当体表冰冷的皮肤诱惑他更多的触摸，他把腿缠上来，贴紧它们，它们立刻也变得跟自己一样火热。  
　　要烧起来了，要熔化了。  
　　带着鼻音的笑声在耳边响起，恶质的男人亲吻夏娃的耳朵，湿软的舌尖舔过他的耳廓，描绘着耳朵的形状。  
　　啊啊啊啊，无法思考了。中枢元件好像短暂地断开了与核心的连接，夏娃感到恐慌，他更加用力地抱住亚当。  
　　亚当重新捕捉到夏娃的双唇，夏娃顺从地张开嘴，迎接亚当的舌头。亚当的手滑过夏娃绷紧的背脊，手指下完美的肌肉随着呼吸剧烈地起伏，他揉捏夏娃的腰窝，听他发出陌生的，不熟悉的，但极其令人愉悦的声音。  
　　“夏娃。”  
　　亚当分开两人的唇舌，结束了这个黏黏的吻。夏娃像只温驯的小狗蹭了蹭亚当的鼻子，勉勉强强从兄长的折磨里找回了一点意识，发声单元似乎也故障了，只能发出断断续续的音节。  
　　“……嗯？……”  
　　亚当亲了亲夏娃的嘴角，静静地打开了通信回路，一些未曾见过的影像悄无声息地出现在夏娃的脑海里。  
　　跟他们相似的，赤裸的人类躯体纠缠在一起，像两条交媾的水蛇。  
　　他们热烈地接吻，拥抱在一起仿佛要将对方嵌入自己的身体。男人纤长的手指抚摸着他身下的女人，手掌覆盖在丰满乳房上，手指掐进肉里，捏出各种形状，留下五个红色的指甲痕迹在她雪白的皮肤上。  
　　女人抑制不住兴奋地呻吟，她的眼睛里盈满眼泪，双眼迷离地向男人伸出双臂索求亲吻。  
　　夏娃目不转睛地看着，脑子嗡嗡作响，核心温度继续升高，快要超过负荷。  
　　亚当顺势翻身将夏娃按在草地上，一边吻他一边揉按他的乳头，柔软的小颗粒在他的搓弄下变得硬挺起来。令人惊喜的发现，亚当低下头伏在夏娃胸口，含住另一边，唇舌并用，虐待那可怜的小点。  
　　夏娃颧骨泛红，喘息着啜泣。  
　　亚当停了下来，他不愿使用夜视功能，人类没有这种能力。但在适应黑暗之后，借着月光他能看清夏娃的脸。他的弟弟正因“情欲”而程序混乱，这具过分拟真的身体似乎和感知系统起了冲突，夏娃的核心似乎正在放弃行使支配权。  
　　“讨厌吗？”亚当摩挲着夏娃的颈项，感受他紧张的吞咽。  
　　茫然地睁大眼睛，夏娃紧张地问：“……讨厌……是什么意思？”  
　　“想要我继续做下去吗？”  
　　夏娃不理解讨厌的意思，但他明白过来，如果他拒绝，那么亚当就会离开。他不能接受这个结果，于是学着那个女人的样子伸长双臂搂住亚当的脖子，向他索吻。  
　　青年笨拙可爱的模样逗笑了亚当。  
　　男人的手滑到女人的屁股底下，轻轻地将她托起，好让他能舔到更隐秘的部位。他吮吸，舔舐，舌尖刺入狭小的细缝，女人绷直了脚尖，喉咙里发出短促的哼哼。  
　　亚当能听到自己频率改变的呼吸声，核心模拟出来的心跳正在改变，那不存在的心脏好像要撞破这层脆弱的外壳，逃脱出来。  
　　他的眼中闪着兴奋的火花。  
　　血液在夏娃的血管里沸腾，他发现自己完全被眼前的景象迷住了——影像中的男女不知何时变成了他和亚当。  
　　他喉咙发涩，口腔干涸得发不出声音。  
　　亚当的亲吻从夏娃的胸口缓缓下移到小腹，越过银色的毛发，当他轻轻地咬住那坚硬挺立的器官前端，夏娃立刻叫出声来。  
　　核心好像再次遭遇了EMP攻击，身体在逐渐失去控制，夏娃的手松开两旁的青草又抓紧。  
　　亚当把阴茎含进嘴里，舌头舔过光滑的前端，牙齿刮过表面凸起的血管筋络，他有意让每次触碰都带着细微的痛楚，诱使夏娃发出声音。  
　　弄了一会儿，夏娃几乎已经是在哭泣了。  
　　亚当停下来，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，满脸泪痕，意乱情迷。  
　　这感觉太有趣了。  
　　亚当牵起夏娃的手，将他拉起来，温柔地揽住他的腰，亲吻他眼角的泪珠。液体带着淡淡的咸味，他的系统却并未告知这滴液体的化学式，他的眼睛告诉他这是来自夏娃的眼泪。  
　　亚当核心中心的反应堆闪烁了一下。  
　　“看着我，夏娃，看着我。”  
　　“……好的……哥哥……”  
　　夏娃还没有从方才的快感中回过神来，但还是哽咽着睁开了眼睛，他的视觉元件被液体糊住了，看不清亚当的脸，他慌忙用手去擦。  
　　亚当捏住小动物精致的下巴，看他眨了眨纯洁无辜的眼睛，发出低沉的有些狡猾的哼笑：“等一下，不管你怎么哭，我都不会停下来的。”  
　　系统微弱地显示了亚当此刻的危险程度，但是夏娃完全没有注意到那些抖动的数值，他的眼里只有亚当，哪怕是朦胧的看不清的。  
　　亚当在夏娃的脖子里吹气，轻轻地啃咬和肩部连接处的皮肤，食指搓弄着龟头上的小孔，那里已经渗出湿漉漉的触摸起来和唾液没差的液体。夏娃靠在兄长肩上，咬着嘴唇没有发出声音，他的核心好像已经放弃他了，这具身体因为亚当的触碰变得越来越奇怪。  
　　亚当把手指往下挪了挪，伸向阴囊后面，那里因为主人不明原由的紧张而紧缩。他亲吻夏娃，让他分开咬住的嘴唇，舌头侵入进去，堵得他毫无退路，呜咽着慌忙地吞咽。  
　　唾液顺着下巴流下来，亚当的手指刺了进去，夏娃睁大眼睛，险些被唾液呛到，把手抵在亚当胸前，他似乎马上意识到了什么似的缩回了手。亚当微笑着，一只手指在内部探索他，柔软的触感，比皮肤表层更加炽热。  
　　亚当推倒夏娃，躺着的姿势让夏娃更加明显地感觉到后面温柔的触碰，他扭动着屁股试图躲开，但被亚当按住。夏娃的身体因为这些亲吻和触摸变成了诱人的粉色，可惜黑暗中的亚当无法看见。  
　　手指活动顺畅后，亚当加入了第二根手指，夏娃抽了一口气，死死地掐住了他的胳膊。亚当压住他的腿弯往旁边分开，把他打得更开，手指在后穴里抽动。  
　　感觉越来越怪，亚当的手指似乎总是若有似无地触碰到自己身体里的某个开关，打开又关掉，打开又关掉，夏娃的呼吸变得急促起来，鼓胀的阴茎前段滴落的液体打湿了小腹。  
　　伴随着湿漉漉的声响，亚当抽出了手指，夏娃绷紧的身体突然松弛下来，他松了口气，可是却觉得空落落的。亚当把阴茎按在夏娃身下，他的前端把夏娃的阴囊也蹭得湿哒哒的。  
　　之后的一瞬间，巨大的压力几乎摧毁了夏娃的感知能力，眼前是模糊不清的亚当和不断颤动的数据，网络上的信息好像被病毒侵蚀了一般令他混乱不堪，刺啦刺啦的电流声令人头疼。其实亚当也好不到哪里去，一股异常的电流顺着神经元件涌向他的核心，插入的瞬间他几乎麻痹了。  
　　他长长地呼了一口气，试图压制住越来越不稳定的核心。  
　　“……夏娃……放松，做个乖孩子……”他温柔地揉了揉夏娃的大腿内侧，然后盯着自己的阴茎一点点进入，看着被撑开的夏娃将它全部吞入。  
　　然后他抽出来，再用力撞进去。  
　　“啊——”夏娃大声叫出来，不远处林子里的飞鸟被惊起，扑闪着翅膀飞向天空。  
　　亚当一次又一次地撞击着他，夏娃哭喊着摇晃，阴茎打着颤。  
　　核心的反应堆发出越来越耀眼的光芒，夏娃感觉某种东西在身体里爆裂，瞳孔扩散到虹膜的边界，视界里一片雪白，在他的不远处站着亚当。  
　　他冲他温柔地微笑。

　　  
　　阳光温暖沉静，空气里充满雨后泥土的清香。一只蝴蝶停在亚当的指尖，他正观察着它微卷的触角，熟悉的喊声吓跑了美丽的生灵。  
　　“哥哥！”  
　　夏娃从远处跑了过来。  
　　亚当饶有兴味地看着他，仿佛在等待他发言。  
　　“我这是怎么了！”夏娃指着自己下身多出来的器官一脸疑惑，小腹上还有已经干涸的不明液体。  
　　亚当微微一笑，合上手头的书本。  
　　“夏娃，别大惊小怪的，这是我们进化的必经之路。”  
　


End file.
